


Chase

by Tanith3003



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom Valerius, F/M, Lemon, Rough Sex, kinda angsty I guess?, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith3003/pseuds/Tanith3003
Summary: - A game, my love? Is that what you're contriving?- Yes, my dear Consul. - he sees her in the corner of his vision, slipping away - Catch me if you can, and you can do as you please.- And if I don't?Xia giggles childishly:- Who knows when will I grant you a chance like this again? Better take it while you still can.Valerius smirks, now intrigued.- Deal.





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Did I use him being drunk as an excuse for a lil OOC? Yes. Yes I did.  
> Secret cupid for @otohoe on tumblr.

He couldn't get her out of his mind. Just couldn't. It was frustrating, incredibly frustrating and in some strange sense disgusting. Valerius never really felt like this before. Sure he had partners, whores or lovers before but never did anything feel this intoxicating, mind numbing. Even with the count. For a long time he was convinced that he was bewitched, under some kind of spell or cursed. And by whom? A witch, a commoner, countess' pet, a wannabe detective set to sabotage his plans. But her silky hair, her curves, the imperfection in her eyes, the way she laughed, the charm unique to her... It was irresistible. Perfect.   
This feeling of warmth followed him into his deals with the Devil, or when he was drunk to the point of near-immobility. It was here even if he didn't feel it's presence, even when his humanity was leaving him. Perhaps, he thought, it was because of her that he was able to stay human for so long before she came to his rescue with the countess. Apologizing wasn't his style, but he was glad the countess made him do it. In some twisted, unfamiliar way he felt he wasn't worth her. It was disgusting, to think that he, the Consul, wasn't worth some mere peasant from that plague-ridden slum Vesuvia. And yet, he couldn't help but feel an explosion of color somewhere in his ribcage when he got the news of her arrival at his estate, long after the Devil was defeated. This time there was no name calling and bickering. He decided that for himself. There was only his finest wine and a talk about the events of the Masquerade. The time passed quickly, far too quickly.

\- Oh my, I'm getting a little tipsy now. - she said, standing up to leave - It was lovely spending time with you, Consul. Perhaps we could repeat this sometime, don't you think?  
Valerius hesitated, taken aback by the suggestion, but managing to keep his face emotionless, before answering:

\- It would be my pleasure, Magician.

She laughed.

\- Please, no need for formalities, dear Consul. Call me Xia. 

***

The long awaited visit came and gone, and then another, and another. Soon the visits became weekly, and Xia was arriving in a carriage sent for her every Friday. Valerius was waiting for every Friday like a child would wait for his birthday celebration. They would talk and laugh. He would let her sample his finest wines, and she would ask for a grapefruit rose every time he offered. Sometimes, they'll walk around his gardens, and sometimes she would convince him to take a stroll through the city. Time passed, and soon he began showering her with gifts. Clothes, jewelry, gems, perfumes... If anything caught his eye it was immediately bought. Xia would accept them with a kind smile and sincere gratitude, and he would watch her eyes shine whenever she was especially captivated by the beauty of a gem or another dress, always flattering for her frame and mindful of her alluring curves.   
And yet, he couldn't help but feel like she was teasing him. Her eyes had a playful spark in them, the way she talked was inviting, the carriage sent for her never returned empty, and it was her, after all, who decided to be the first to visit him at his estate. But every time he would subtly reach for her she would move away, never letting him close. It was enraging, to say the least, and tormenting to almost the same degree. Women and men alike would always fall before him should he want them. But that mage... always scheming, avoiding, confusing. Never in his life could he think that he would be faced with a fear of rejection. What if, when he took her to the gardens to present her with a token of his affection (a ring, or a very special necklace, he hadn't decided yet) and confess to her how much he truly valued her and enjoyed her company, she would turn him away and never return. The long-awaited Fridays and precious conversations would be stolen from him, and he would be left to suffer with the thoughts of her, never to be his. It made him want break the glass of wine in his hand.  
He thought about this a lot. For weeks, to be exact. And that Friday, he decided he will come clean, once and for all. To drown the fear and self-disgust, he had a drink of wine. And another, and another, and another. When he got up to go out and greet her, Valerius realized that this was a grave mistake. He felt he had trouble standing, let alone thinking straight. "No", he thought, "It's now or never now, there's no going back."  
Valerius appeared to greet her 15 minutes later, after a brief attempt to sober himself up for a bit. Admittedly, it was enough to make his state considerably less noticeable. He guides her to the garden, where they usually spend their time conversing, and orders the servants to serve her her favourite grapefruit rose.

\- Valerius? - she asks while they wait - You seem strange today, did you drink more than usual?

He shifts in his seat. It was foolish of him to think that she won't notice.

\- I don't know what you're talking about.

Xia smirks at the lie, as a servant places a bottle on a table between them. Silence feels straining, uncomfortable, and Valerius' heartbeat quickens, but he'd already decided that this will be done and over with today.  
A confession falls between them as she fills a glass with wine. Valerius doesn't hear the words he says. It certainly wasn't the way he wanted it to be, for he wanted it to be perfect to the tiniest detail. The words carry the weight and meaning needed, because Xia stops and sets the bottle back on the table, looking at him, stunned. Half a minute that passes is heavy, very heavy. Valerius can feel it weighting on his shoulders, but patiently awaits her verdict. She doesn't say anything. Instead, Xia unceremoniously takes the bottle and starts chugging it without pause. Dumbfounded and confused, Valerious watches as she deals with her wine. He never would've thought that she's capable of downing nearly half a bottle in one go. And when she sets the bottle back on the table, her answer doesn't come in words. It comes in the light taste of rose wine on her lips as she kisses him lightly, caressing his face. The reality doesn't sink in for a moment, but when it does he feels a great weight drop from his shoulders and crumble to dust, as a sudden wave of heat washes over him. Finally, he gets to taste those lips. None of his dreams and fantasies could ever come close to how her soft lips feel on his. She was incomparable to anyone before. Fine, serene, enchanting, he wouldn't hesitate to even call her a wonder or a miracle... and he is barely in control of his hands right now. They travel to her face, down to her neck, shoulders. Then they're wrapped around her, in her hair, on her waist. The kiss deepens and becomes needier, and Xia hears their breathing become deeper and louder as something in her sparks a newborn flame. Valerius feels himself going wild with her in his hands, and that's when he knows - he wants her now. All of her. But not in the gardens, with curious servants possibly lurking nearby. When they part to breathe, he suggests they go up to his chambers. Xia's face is flushed, lids heavy, and heartbeat fast. She obliges.

***

Valerius closes the door behind him, not taking his eyes off of Xia, now standing at the window. He watches her slowly undo the button of her coat, letting it slide to the ground. The dim light of the tired Sun embraces her silhouette, accentuating her perfect figure. She was like a painting, like a statue sculpted by the hand of God himself... And tonight she was going to become his. 

\- Get on the bed. - he commanded.

Suddenly, she freezes. For a split second, it looks like his words come unexpected to her, but no. His commanding tone in his half-sober state is almost comical, and it gives her an idea that is suddenly too tempting to resist. She leans against the wall, now eyeing him with her usual seductive glare.

\- My my, Consul. Romantic, aren't we?

Valerius can't help but feel frustrated at her teasing.

\- Silence! Do not disobey me, magician.

Xia throws a quick glance on the golden, silk sheets of a king-sized bed, then suddenly errupts with laughter.

\- Make me, Valerius.

He is across the room within a second, but just as he reaches out to grab her he feels his hand pass through her, like she were a shadow. For a moment he's confused, but immediately curses himself for being so childish... She's a magician, after all. Light magic creates illusions, she told him once. A giggle from behind draws his attention, but when he turns around there's nobody there. Valerius almost feels blood run faster through his veins, as his heartbeat quickens.

\- A game, my love? Is that what you're contriving? 

\- Yes, my dear Consul. - he sees her in the corner of his vision, slipping away - Catch me if you can, and you can do as you please.

\- And if I don't?

Xia giggles childishly:

\- Who knows when will I grant you a chance like this again? Better take it while you still can.

Valerius smirks, now intrigued.

\- Deal.

Silence. He scans the room. It seems empty, but he knows she's hidden behind an invisibility spell. That woman... he'll be damned if he lets her slip away with humiliating him like this. He listens intently, focusing on even the tiniest of sounds to the maximum of his drunken mind. Breathing! He could swear he heard it somewhere to his right. He makes a fast movement just to grab the air, but hears her step away in surprise. An illusion emerges just before him, catching him off guard. Just before it dissolves into smoke, he hears the door being pulled. Valerius grins.

\- You can't escape, Xia. It's locked. 

\- Then I'll just have to exhaust you until you give up! - of course, she bluffs. Sooner or later, she'll give in to him, but not until she has her fun.

He keeps chasing her for what seems like hours to him. Getting fooled by her illusions, running around the room like a madman, mocked by her laughter. As much as he was frustrated, he hears it in her voice. The distinct little notes of enjoyment, the way she poorly masks her giving him clues... she was having fun. She enjoyed being hunted like this, the rush of fire through her spine, seeing Consul's hair messy, breathing deeper, bordering feral. There was growing excitement and twisted joy that she seemed to get out of this silly chase. This little game of hers has got her on a high, similar to the one that he would get from a good wine. Valerius was sure - she wanted to be caught. And he wasn't going to give up.  
His face was red, sweat at his brow, his coat long gone and buttons of his shirt undone all the way to his stomach. Still, he wasn't planning on giving up. 

\- What's that, Valerius? Too old to catch up?

And then it hits him - the smell of herbs that followed her from her shop. She was close. In a matter of seconds, Xia's invisible form is pinned to a nearby wall. With a triumphant grin, Valerius watches her disguise slip to reveal her. Her clothes now wrinkled, face flushed and hair a mess, he takes in that beautiful defeated look on her face, savoring the fact that her pupils are still dilated. Seeing her like this made him hunger for her even more.

\- What's that, magician? Am I too old?

She tries to wriggle from his grasp, though now with a playful smirk on her face.

\- To the bed. - he hisses through gritted teeth.

\- I don't take your orders. - she says, panting, but is silenced with a rough, hungry kiss. He reeks of sweat and alcohol, but that doesn't soil the heat of his lips or the hard knot tying right at her entrance. Her further protests are cut short by being crudely thrown on the bed and Valerius pinning her down. 

\- What was the deal again? I get to do as I please.

Xia smirks. 

\- I didn't say I'll obey you.

\- My, my. - she feels his growing arousal shamelessly poke her thigh - Aren't you a sly little girl?

She thought she would hate this, she should. But somehow, Xia finds her body craving for the slowly building tension in her to be released, feels the sweet ache between her legs urging her to spread them, mind going wilder at his words and his disheveled form. There was something about seeing the usually calm and reserved Valerius she knew so well being crazed for her like this. Something forbidden, but all the more intoxicating.

\- What's with that stare?

She realized she was staring him up and down for a solid minute now.

\- Is that desire in your eyes I see? - Valerius watches her face flood with color, feeling his pants get tighter at the sight - Just like I expected.

Xia lurches forward to draw him into a deep, needy kiss, just to break it off by sinking her canine into the tender skin of his lower lip, drawing blood.

\- Bet you didn't expect that. - she sneers at the light shock on his face.

\- For that, little kitten, - Valerius said, mind racing with all the things he could now do - You will be punished.

His lips leave a small bloody stain where he buries his face in her neck, half-biting half-sucking on the tender skin. Xia accidentally lets herself moan at the closeness of his body, feeling his hand tangling in her hair as it's twin undoes the lacing of a blouse he bought her. The sweet sound of her voice echoes in the shiver running down his spine and in the grinding of his hips against her. Valerius pulls away to feast his eyes on the purple bruise he just left on her neck.

\- There, now you have my lovemark. - he's amused at the way she frowns at his words - Be sure, I won't let it fade.

His mouth crashes into hers, passionately and with newfound hunger. Xia lets herself go and wraps her arms around him, deepening the kiss. God, if only she'd known how much pleasure this would bring her she would've done it much sooner. She's now slightly shivering, the skin on her back and shoulders tingling. Inside her there's a fire greater than any other she'd ever conjured, roaring, devouring any fear and doubt she might've had. Xia never thought that her hands on somebody's shoulders could bring her pleasure again, that the heat of his body could bring thrill instead of suffering, and that the marks he leaves could feel like anything but dirt. The fire burns, and in it she's born. Right now, with Valerius hastily removing her blouse, caressing every inch of exposed skin, the only thing she wants and the only one that matters is how much she craves him.  
When her hand slips under his shirt, he grins into the kiss. She narrowly avoids a cheeky remark coming her way by not letting him pull away. Seems like he couldn't stop talking for the life of him when being even slightly drunker than usual. Her touch is light and electric as she slides the shirt off of his shoulders, and the kiss she plants on his collarbone leaves him shivering. Valerius gets her rid of her bralette, then presses to her, craving to be as close as humanly possible. Her hands are all over his back now, nowhere in particular but everywhere at once. He cups her breast and her back arches as she shakily breathes out at the contact. Valerius wants to draw out every second as much as he wants to do everything at once. His kisses are fast and messy all over her neck and collarbones, and his lips on the sensitive skin of her nipple come suddenly. Xia moans and arches, his lips sending an electric shock all over her body and the tension between her legs growing, getting wetter. The rest of her clothes begin to weight on her body, and she starts to slide her skirts down her thighs. Valerius catches her hands. He will do it himself. Warm hands slide down her torso, and he can feel the soft shivers all over her as he gets closer to her remaining clothes. The skirts slide off to the floor, he moves unexpectedly slow. Underwear follows. She feels that she's already soaking wet and almost painful at this point. For some reason it makes her slightly embarrassed, enough to look away when Valerius notices the aching arousal between her legs.

\- No need to hide your eyes now, especially when your body gives you out so shamelessly. 

Xia wanted to snap back, but a light touch of his finger knocked the air out of her with an unintentionally loud moan. The ache eased a little, but just for a second before she again started craving more. Her voice sounded heavenly like this. His finger barely even touched the soft flesh, and her hips were already grinding against his hand, craving more. His finger glided over her clit and she arched again, clutching the gold silk in her fists. In slow, gentle circles he began rubbing the sensitive skin as he bent over her to swallow her moans in a rough kiss. Xia threw her arms around him, not letting him go to breathe for even a second. Her loud moan as she felt him slide two fingers in her separated them finally. Valerius watched her squirm and arch as he fingered her, repeatedly hitting the sweet spot inside, wet sounds of her cunt only adding to his near-orgasmic arousal. Her hips grind into his touch desperately, eyes closed, cheeks rosy and mouth gasping. He was close, watching her face twist in pleasure, painting a picture of what can be described only as pure beauty to him, but he needed more. Valerius leaned to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth. Her whole body shook at the warmth of his lips, and she felt the long-awaited explosion in her core getting closer with his every movement. But he pulled his fingers out suddenly. Xia groaned at the sudden abandonment, but he couldn't let her come. Not like this.

\- Say, Xia, - he said, panting while getting rid of his pants - Do you want to be taken? Do you want me to make you mine?

She glanced at his erection, her mind crazed by desire. The only thought in her head right now was that he's going to be inside her with his full length, and that she needed it desperately, her wetness a testament to it. It was shameful, it should've been. But it was too late to look for pride now, when she was laying before him with her legs spread and cunt presented on his sheets like on a golden platter.

\- Yes. - she breathed out.

He positioned himself at her entrance.

\- You do? - he hissed.

\- Yes.

\- Do you want me?

Xia whimpered as she felt his tip slide in.

\- Do you want me to fuck the soul out of you, magician?

As she screamed her final "Yes!" in ecstasy, Valerius slammed into her, sliding in easily and with no resistance. Xia's mind went blank as she felt him fill her just perfectly and begin pounding into her without further delaying the pleasure. Kissing him seemed to take everything she felt to a whole new level. His rhythm was fast and reckless, so strong she felt her mind, or her body, or both might break irreversibly. The pleasure was overtaking her like a wave, his cock slamming her g-spot violently, his hands pulling her hair and his breath heavy at the nape of her neck. Xia was screaming. Each of his thrusts echoing in her head with a flash, while he whispers soft words of love. Soon his rhythm became uneven, and she felt the tightly pulled string inside her snap, bringing on the powerful orgasm that flooded all over her body, making her convulse with a final euphoric moan. A few thrusts later Valerius comes inside her with a loud throaty groan, enjoying the pleasure of her body welcoming him before slumping over her, breathless, cock still twitching inside. 

\- Valerius... - Xia calls under him after nearly a minute - I can't breathe.

He rolls over, just to see her tiredly start to get up. Her attempt is quickly sabotaged by a tug at her forearm, and she falls back into Valerius' arms. He intently stares at her face, still flushed and surprised.

\- Didn't I just make you mine, love?

He wraps them both in a blanket and feels her slump and relax almost immediately when soft silk wraps around her.

\- Are you sure I didn't make you mine just now? - she mumbles tiredly into his chest. Valerius sighs.

\- I was yours long before you knew it. I was the one to catch you now, wasn't I?

He has held many lovers before, but none of them had this distinct feel of belonging, being needed, caring. Somehow, Valerius wants to remember what those things meant. It's been such a long time... Perhaps too long. He wraps his arms around her possessively:

\- Mine.

Strangely enough, he feels warm. The type of warm that makes one feel safe, protected and at home. She never expected him to feel like that right away. Xia chuckles.

\- We'll see, my Consul, we'll see. - she teases, before drifting away into slumber.


End file.
